Peaceful Snow
by K T 129
Summary: Casper enjoys the snow fall in Deedstown while he thinks about his feelings towards the Underworld.


There was snow everywhere, covering the ground, trees and the roves of all the houses in the area. The snow was fresh, still pure white and big snowflakes were currently falling from the sky. It was early in the morning as all was quiet as most people were still asleep. Big snow clouds covered the sky and everything was surrounded by a blue tinge to it. In all it was beautiful to look at and very peaceful and Casper was enjoying every minute of it.

Casper was sitting on the windowsill in his uncles living room, watching the snow falling from the sky and just enjoying the peace the early morning had brought. It was 6:00 o'clock in the morning and at the moment Casper's uncles were still fast asleep. They wouldn't be up for at least another two hours. Casper didn't know why he had woken up so early, he certainly didn't plan to. But for some reason his body was just ready to get up and he couldn't get back to sleep so he decided it was best to stay awake. When he notice the snow everywhere and that more snow had started to fall Casper decided to head down to the living room and just watch it happen from the window.

It was getting close to the holidays, Christmas would be here in a few short days and Casper couldn't wait to spend it with his uncles and his friend Jimmy. Unlike last year everyone was allowed to leave Scare School and spend the holidays with their families this year. This was great news for Casper as now he didn't have to go through trying to ruin someone else's Christmas. And of course Casper could spend as much time with Jimmy as he wanted without the headmasters finding out.

But there was another reason why Casper was glad to be home for the holidays instead of having to spend it at school. It was the fact that he could spend a few days out of the Underworld. Casper didn't really mind the Underworld but sometimes he would wish to spend more time in the human world and enjoy the sunshine, the bright colors the world had to offer and just be in a place that looked happy. You couldn't get that in the Underworld. Everything was mainly dark and gloomy, there were no bright colors and even on sunny days (if you could call them that) there just wasn't any of the warm glow you could get in the human world. Half the time it felt like there was some sort of overcast in the sky even if there wasn't a cloud in site.

Plus, Casper grew up in the human world. He didn't live the majority of his life in the Underworld like most creatures did so it made sense that he would get a little home sick. And while it did snow in the Underworld it just didn't look the same as it did in the human world. In the human world the snow could look beautiful especially when it was fresh and pure white. Sometimes it would even sparkle in the right light. And in the right areas it can fill the place with peace and wonder. In the Underworld the snow could make certain areas look more dead than usually.

Casper let out a slight sigh. He never really thought about it but the Underworld really did seem like a gloomy place to be in. Of course it would make sense since when one hears the word "Underworld" the first thing that would pop into someones mind would be a dark and gloomy place. But of course Casper was mainly talking about the areas surrounding the school. In truth he never sees much else of the Underworld since he's always at school. And field trips the students do take is to the human world for scaring, they don't go anywhere else in the Underworld. And when it comes time for the student to go home Cappy takes Casper home first so he couldn't see where some of the other students live either. The only other place Casper has seen in the Underworld was The Valley of the Shadows. But even then once you get to the very end there was a colorful world there.

Casper has heard that there were many places in the Underworld and that not all areas looked like the one surrounding Scare School. There were towns and cities, forest and different bodies of water where all sorts of creatures lived in. Some places even had color to them (not bright colors necessarily but still colors). One time Wolfie was telling Casper about how he and Thatch lived close to an area that was consider the Underworld version of Transylvania. There was plenty of towns in the areas, shops, places to go to and such. It was mainly the same as the human version of Transylvania only instead of humans there were creatures living there, mainly vampires and werewolves. In fact many areas in the Underworld had their counterparts in the human world.

Casper had always wanted to see these places and his uncle Stretch said that someday all of them would visit different places in the Underworld. But until then Casper had to settle for what he could see at school. This made Casper appreciate his home more every time he's able to come and visit and he was thankful to be here where he could watch the snow fall in peace and enjoy the beauty of it. Casper really does miss all of this at times but he tries to not let these thoughts get him down. Having friends like Mantha and Ra really does help and Casper was so busy making sure he's passing his classes that he sometimes doesn't even think about home for a few weeks even. But whenever he got the chance he always tries to visit Jimmy and Mantha and Ra sometimes came along as well.

Casper glance at the grandfather clock and saw that it was now 7:00 o'clock. His stomach began to growl and Casper decided that cereal would be a good breakfast this morning. Casper took one last look out the window and saw that the snow was starting to come down a little harder. There's going to be a lot of snow in Deedstown this year and to make things even more better was that this year everyone will get to have a white Christmas. Casper decided that today would also be a good day to just stay home and relax. Casper let out a content sigh and proceeded to the kitchen with a smile on his face. This morning was indeed very peaceful and Casper was happy that he got the chance to truly enjoy it and the snow.


End file.
